So-called one-write checking account record keeping systems have been marketed by the assignee of the present application for many years. Such a system comprises a journal having a writing panel on which is placed a check record sheet having a series of horizontal spaces and on which is laid an array of overlapped checks having pressure sensitive ink transfer strips on their undersides. The spaces on the record sheet and on the check strips are aligned by means of a series of alignment pins protruding upwardly along a vertical margin of the writing panel and engaging in holes in the record sheet and checks. A clamping assembly releasably secures the checks on the underlying record sheet and enables new checks to be installed and the record sheet to be removed and replaced periodically. Information, such as the payee, check number and check amount, written on the check is transferred directly to the underlying record sheet via the transfer strip.
For a more specific disclosure of the above-described system, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,707 owned by the assignee of the present application.
While the commercial form of the above-described one-write system functions entirely satisfactorily for its intended purpose, certain problems have been encountered in manufacturing the same. For example, a keeper pin is provided at each end of the array of alignment pins. The keeper pin is designed to cooperate with a finger actuated slide catch to effect the clamping action described. At present, each keeper pin has a conical tip with a transverse slot therebelow for engaging a spring-loaded slide which is biased into engagement therewith. The lower end of the keeper pin has an annular flange which engages the topside of the panel and a reduced diameter portion which extends through the panel. An elongated reinforcing strip underlies the row of alignment pins, and the reduced diameter portion of the keeper pin is swaged against the reinforcing strip to effect a permanent connection of the keeper pin to the panel.
Difficulties have been encountered in manufacturing the aforedescribed one-write journals economically because special steps must be taken to ensure that the slot in the keeper pin is aligned properly with the slide. Moreover, the configuration of the keeper pin itself renders it difficult, and hence expensive, to manufacture. Needless to say, a keeper pin design and assembly procedure which is less labor intensive and therefore more economical is highly desirable.